Madea Goes to Disney World
by Spirit777
Summary: Tyler Perry's Madea goes to Disney World and discovers her inner child. Written to celebrate the magic of Disney and the effect it can have on people.


Disclaimer: I do not own Tyler Perry's Madea Characters or Disney Characters and songs

Some language, because it is Madea.

Brian walked up to Madea's house with a bright smile on his face. He quickly grew concerned when he realized he would have to convince the strictest disciplinarian about accompanying the family on a trip to Disney World. "Oh well, here goes nothing, he said." He walked into the house where he was promptly greeted with "Hey Brian hellur hows it going?" Brian responded, "Well Madea I have made enough finally to do it, to do what I have always promised. I am taking the kids to Disney World, and am inviting you." Madea screamed, "Ahhh Brian what the hell are you going to that damn place where children get spoiled as hell! I will not go!" Of course, after Brian eventually promised to pay her, they all acquiesced.

With the bags packed, the family went to the airport to get to Orlando. Once there, they took Disney's Magical Express so they could get to their hotel, Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. Once they got on the bus the voice of Mickey Mouse greeted everyone: "Hello folks, welcome to Disney World where dreams come true. Sure is great to know you folks." Strangely, Madea did not lose it. The bus driver then announced that the first stop is the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa. When the bus arrived and the crew arrived in their rooms, Madea did lose it. "Why the hell is this place so damn happy! You want to be good for children, build a park where life happens cause life is not fairytales. Damn! I must say the place is nice though, thank yer." Brian muttered to himself, "Oh boy the Magic Kingdom tomorrow will be something else.

The next day, everyone woke up early because they could hardly contain their excitement. Well, all except for Madea. Once they arrived at the Magic Kingdom they were greeted by the welcome show. Amid choruses of Zip-a-dee-doo-dah and being welcomed by Mickey Mouse, Madea strained as much as she could to not lose it in front of everyone for Brian's sake and the sake of the children. Inside the park, her mouth dropped in amazement. "Wow! This is nice. You know, maybe I can enjoy this," she said. Then she asked, "What is first?" Brian responded, "First up is a Disney classic, Its A Small World After All." The family made their way to the ride, with a smiling Madea which shocked Brian. They made it through the line and to the boats. They were the only ones. As soon as they went through the first tunnel they were immediately greeted with the song that would accompany them. Soon, that smile disappeared from Madea's face as she began to scream. She gritted her teeth and covered her ears. After the ride she bade Brian to speak with him in private. Through gritted teeth she chastised him: "What the hell was that! I can't get this stupid song out of my head, this message of peace and love is shit. Is there anything good in this damn park."

The next ride they made their way to was the Haunted mansion. Madea said, "finally this looks good." From the stretching room to the Doom-buggies she was smiling. She even sang the ride's song, Grim-grinning ghosts. After the ride Madea said, "That was great, a split from this fake fantasy shit." Then one of the children spoke up and said, "Hey dad, lets do Splash Mountain." Brian said, "Daughter I do not think that is a good idea. Madea may not like rollercoasters." Madea spoke up and said "What is Splash Mountain?" The daughter spoke up and said, "I read about it, it is a water ride where you get wet but it tells a story as you go through the ride. It Features creatures called Brer' Rabbit, Fox, and Bear." Madea exclaimed, "Sounds like fun lets go."

When they got to Splash Mountain, Brian pointed out the drop to Madea and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Madea responded yes, and they got in line. It was a 15 minute wait. In no time, they were greeted by the Bluegrass of Zip-a-dee-do-dah. To Brian's surprise Madea was humming along. When they finally got on the ride, Madea said to the children, "Pay attention to the story." They went past Brer' Fog warning that Brer Rabbit would get in trouble, around the drop and up to How'do you do. To Brian's surprise Madea was singing along and clapping. Brian could not believe it! At "Little More Adventure/Little More Trouble" Madea said "chil'dren, listen." Soon they got to the Laughing Place scene and to Brian's surprise, Madea started laughing, clapping, and singing along:

"Ha Ha Ha Ha, Ho Ho Ho!

Boy are we in luck!

We're visiting our Laughing Place

Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!

Oh Ho Ho,

Everybody's got a Laughing Place

A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.

Take your frown, turn it upside-down

And you'll find yours we know-ho-ho!

Honey and rainbows on our way.

We laugh because our work is play.

Boy are we in luck!

We're visiting our Laughing Place

Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!

Ho Ho Ho,

Everybody's got a Laughing Place

A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.

Take a smile there, for a while and

You'll find yours we know-ho-ho!

Honey and rainbows on your way.

Take that frown, turn it upside-down

And soon you'll find you're here to stay.

Everybody's got a Laughing Place

A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.

Come on in, give us all a grin,

And you'll find yours I know-ho-ho!

Laughing is how we spend our day.

Plenty o' fun is what we make.

Boy are we in luck.

We're visiting our Laughing Place.

Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk Yuk!

Oh ho ho,

Everybody's got a Laughing Place

A Laughing Place to go-ho-ho.

We've found one and it's filled with fun

And you'll find yours we know-ho-ho.

Everybody's got a laughing place

A laughing place to go-ho-ho!

Take that frown, turn it upside down

And you'll find yours we say-hey-hey.

And soon you'll find you're here to stay!"

Brian could not believe it. He never suspected their could be an inner child in his mother. But, he was also glad that she was enjoying herself. Soon, they ran into Brer' Fox capturing Brer' Rabbit, and the vultures' sinister warning and the drop. Everyone was screaming except Madea who was laughing. As they cruised around after the drop, Madea whispered, "see child'ren, when you run away you get in trouble." Soon, the went into the last cave where Zip-a-dee-doo-dah- was playing. Madea was clapping and singing along, and getting everyone else to join in. At the end, she exclaimed with the audio, "Yessir Its True, Its Actual, Everything is Satisfactual." Once they exited the ride Brian realized she was smiling. She exclaimed "I forgot what its like to be a child, and believe. My eyes are open, the magic is real I have been to my laughing place!"

They went on all the other rides, and Madea was all smiles for everything, including the nightly fireworks. As When You Wish Upon A Star Came on, Madea was joyfully singing, knowing that as long as she believes, magic is real. When they got back to the hotel, Madea was still grinning and hugged everyone before going to bed, exclaiming that she loved her family.

The next day was time to leave, and Madea was still in a happy mood. When they got back, Madea ran into her house and hugged Uncle Joe, exclaiming "Uncle Joe, I love you. We are family and family shouldn't fight." Then she called to invite Mr. Brown, Aunt Bam, Cora, and Ms. Hattie to dinner. She announced to everyone that her eyes had been opened and she rediscovered her inner child. She exclaimed that she loved everyone and was going to right her life, and she kept her word.

Here is where I end my tale, to show how the magic of Disney can change the most hardened of hearts, even one as stone cold as Mabel "Madea" Simmonds.

THE END.


End file.
